


Surprise Romance

by 3ALover



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ALover/pseuds/3ALover
Summary: Yuzuru wasn't sure when it had happened, but once he noticed it, there was no denying: his friend was clearly in love.





	Surprise Romance

**Author's Note:**

> After the last fics Shoma/Jason fake-dating, someone request I make one with them real dating. I didn't really have a good idea for it, so I decided to do Yuzuru observing their romance.
> 
> It's kind of awkward, ngl. I might try again later and make Shoma's POV of this same story, but this was all I could really do at the time.

Yuzuru had no idea when it had happened, but he knew exactly when he realized that his adorable, sweet little friend had fallen in love: Worlds 2017.

There were a handful of skaters too early to get on the ice for open practice, and most of the were like him, stretching and jogging back and forth to get warmed up before the ice opened to them, but Shoma was sitting on the floor, probably asleep, while his coach talked to someone on her phone. Yuzuru jogged past him and thought about waking him up if he really was asleep where he sat with his back to the wall, but on the next time past, he saw he was awake and he stopped to tease him. “I thought you were sleeping like always,” he said, and Shoma pouted, rubbing his tummy.

“I’m starving. I didn’t get up early enough to get breakfast, so I’m pretending I’m still in bed so I don’t focus on how hungry I am,” he explained.

Before Yuzuru could tease him, suddenly an American accented voice said – in Japanese, surprisingly – “Here, Shoma-kun, I’ve got plenty of snacks!” and suddenly the American skater, Jason Brown, popped around the curtain with an entire giant plastic bag full of snacks. He knelt down beside Shoma, who looked at him in awe. “I always keep snacks in my bag, even if it’s my training bag.”

“T-thank you,” Shoma stuttered, cheeks turning a blotchy pink as he smiled up at Jason with a sparkle in his eyes that Jason didn’t see, since he was opening the bag and fishing through it for something.

“Here, the pizza flavored ones are your favorite, right?” Jason asked, smiling at Shoma as he pulled a pack of Pretz out and handed them over. “I remember us talking about it last year.”

Yuzuru nearly cackled when he saw Shoma’s face. It was probably the closest real-life approximation to heart-eyes as he had ever seen. “You remembered my favorite?” Shoma asked, and Jason nodded brightly. “You really don’t mind sharing?” 

“Of course not, I’m just glad there’s somebody else who isn’t on a crazy diet,” Jason said, resting his hand on Shoma’s knee with what clearly was intended to just be a friendly touch. Yuzuru could see the pink splotches spread even wider across Shoma’s face as he looked down at the hand on his knee and back up quickly.

“Thank you, Jason-kun,” he said, and Jason just patted his knee before getting up and running back to his coach, swinging his snack bag as he left.

Yuzuru saw Shoma look down at the pack of snacks with the look of someone who had just been handed something precious, not a crappy snack, and he bit his lip and smiled dreamily at Jason’s retreating back, his eyes shining and his face all soft and sweet. “Ooohhh, so it’s like that, huh?” Yuzuru asked, and Shoma turned to glare at him instantly.

“Shut up, you just saw that he speaks Japanese,” he hissed, and Yuzuru _did_ give in and cackle as he jogged back to where Brian was talking to Javi.

~

Yuzuru was made more sure of his thoughts when he saw Jason and Shoma goofing off at gala practice, and Shoma actively playing along with everything silly Jason did instead of getting shy about it. Shoma wasn’t as shy around some of the other Japanese skaters, but he never sought out someone to play around with like this. Yuzuru stood, sipping water while watching Shoma skating around Jason in a circle, saying things Yuzuru couldn’t hear, but which clearly had Jason laughing brightly with a big smile the whole time. 

“What’re you smirking at?” Javier asked Yuzuru, leaning close enough that only Yuzuru could hear him.

Yuzuru relaxed some, leaning into Javier’s chest subtly. He couldn’t say he didn’t understand Shoma’s behavior, since he had been the same with Javier before they started dating, back when he just wanted so desperately for Javier to like him. “Shoma has crush, and it is soooo cute,” he said, turning to look at Javier. “Look how big is his smile. He look so adorable flirting.”

Javier tilted his head, looking over at Shoma, who was skating in loose circles with Jason, the two of them focused solely one each other in conversation, not even looking at the rest of the skaters waiting for practice to get started. Javier at him with a raised eyebrow. “Jason Brown?” he asked, and Yuzuru smirked.

“Jason give him snacks, Javi. Shoma is such very ‘man’. Feed him and he love you forever,” he joked. He sighed at the way Shoma brightened, looking so proud of himself when Jason doubled over giggling at something Shoma said. “Nice boy who give him snacks and speak Japanese, of course Shoma fall in love,” he joked and Javier smirked.

“That’s cute,” he said, nodding. “You think they’re dating, or is Shoma just smitten?” he asked, and Yuzuru hummed, tapping his chin curiously.

“You know, I do not think that much. I must find out!” he said, subtly squeezing Javi’s hand behind his back before skating off. “I will be back,” he said, eagerly skating away to investigate further. 

~

Yuzuru couldn’t figure out for sure if Shoma and Jason were a couple and Shoma was just still shy over his boyfriend or if he was just smitten and Jason didn’t know, so he just waited until he could talk to Shoma alone – or mostly alone – when Keiji messaged him and asked if he wanted to join him and Shoma to play games the night before they were all due to leave. 

He has worried Javi would be upset he didn’t spend the night with him, but Javi reassured him he was too tired to get up to much of anything ‘together’ anyways, so he should go have fun with his friends. Yuzuru knew he could always sneak into Javi’s room in the morning and wake him up ‘together’ anyways, so he just accepted and went to Shoma’s room anyways.

While they played games together for a little while, Yuzuru took note of the room, looking for anything to suggest someone else had been there, but all he saw was one of those little plastic baggies of snacks that Jason had, which wasn’t entirely incriminating. “Yuzuru, are you even paying attention?” Keiji asked, and Yuzuru turned back.

“I’m trying to work out if Shoma’s boyfriend has been sneaking in to see him every night,” he teased, looking at Shoma, who blushed.

“I DO NOT HAVE A BOYFRIEND!” he squawked defensively, and Keiji smirked.

“Oh, you noticed Shoma’s little crush, too?” he asked, and Shoma made an indignant sound. “I don’t think he’s noticed Shoma’s desperately in love with him yet,” he explained and Shoma spluttered incoherently, clearly too embarrassed to even form words while they other two talked about him. 

“But how? He has to see how splotchy and red Shoma gets when he touches his leg-“

“Ooohh, he touched his leg?” Keiji asked, wiggled his eyebrows. “Sexy-sexy.”

Yuzuru turned to Shoma suddenly. “Ooohh, does that mean you’re not a virgin? Damn, I lost a bet,” he said, shaking his head.

Shoma seemed to finally find his words. “HEY!” he cried, then flushed to the roots of his hair. “Don’t bet on- on- that!” He huffed. “And there’s nothing going on between me and Jason, he’s just sweet and- and cute,” he said, looking down at the bed. “And likes the same snacks as me. And doesn’t laugh at my English or how small I am,” he muttered, then flopped onto the bed face-first. “Oh my God and when he smiles it’s just so beautiful, and he _always_ smiles so he’s always beautiful, oh my God and have you seen him without a shirt on?” he whined, kicking his feet out behind him. “It’s just unfair.”

Yuzuru raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” he asked, smirking. “When have _you_ seen him without his shirt on?” he asked, and Shoma sighed, rolling onto his back. 

“Well, I try not to look when we’re all changing in the locker room, cause it’s perverted, but he showed me photos from his vacation.” Shoma looked at Yuzuru and Keiji with a forlorn look on his face. “His abs have abs. We all have nice muscles, but he doesn’t look like he would have abs like that with a shirt on. I sure don’t have abs like that.” He rubbed at his tummy. “I’ve never even seen abs like that in real life.”

Yuzuru dreamily thought of Javi’s abs. “I have,” he sighed, and Shoma and Keiji both gave him confused looks. Yuzuru blushed, because he and Javier had done soooo well keeping it a secret that they were dating for the past six months. 

Keiji smirked. “I guess that answers whether _you_ are a virgin,” he said, and Shoma scrunched his nose.

“Ew, I do not want to hear about Javi-san’s abs,” he said, and Yuzuru gaped. Keiji looked at him curiously.

“Oh, really?” he asked, and Shoma rolled his eyes.

“They spent the last five years flirting, of course it’s him he’s talking about. If Yuzuru’s ‘seeing abs’ of anybody else, I’m six feet tall,” he said flatly.

“Whatever, we’re talking about your American boy!” Yuzuru interrupted, and Keiji turned back to Shoma.

“Really, though, Jason?” he asked, scrunching his nose some. “He’s the kind of men you like?”

Shoma pouted. “What’s wrong with him?” he asked, looking a little upset by that statement. “He’s nice and fun and handsome,” he defended.

“He’s loud and outgoing and American,” Keiji pointed out. “You’re shy for _us_ , even. I would think you found him annoying after a while. Most people like him but we can only handle him in small doses.”

Yuzuru frowned. “I don’t mind him,” he said, looking at Keiji. “Do people really get annoyed by him?”

Keiji shrugged. “Just after a while. He’s a nice person, but it’s like when somebody has a dog that is hyper and loud, after a while it grates on the nerves. You just want to say, ‘okay, calm down, we get it’ but he’s always like that.”

Yuzuru shrugged. “He just reminds me of Nobu-kun,” he said, and Keiji snorted.

“Well I guess you’re not wrong,” he said, and Shoma tsked and rolled his eyes.

“Jason is sweet and kind and I’m never annoyed by him,” he defended. “He doesn’t have a shred of rudeness or cruelty in him. I don’t care that he’s loud and silly, I _like_ that he’s always worried about making people smile,” he said firmly, giving Keiji a warning look.

Keiji smirked and held up his hands. “Hey, I’m not saying it’s all bad, just saying it like it is. I’ve skated with him for years, so I’ve just seen how people react to him.”

Yuzuru hummed, thinking about Jason. “He’s a really beautiful skater,” he decided, nodding.

Shoma rolled his eyes. “Of course that’s how you decide what you think of him,” he said, and Yuzuru shrugged.

“Why you think I notice Javi at first?” He sighed dreamily. “First time I saw that beautiful quad sal, I thought ‘wow, he’s so cool’,” he said, and Shoma snorted.

“Of course you did,” he said, then hesitated. “Jason has really beautiful spins,” he conceded, and Yuzuru nodded.

“Seriously, and have you _seen_ those spirals he does?!” he said excitedly. “Oh my God, if he did any quads, we would be in so much trouble,” he said firmly. 

Shoma nodded seriously. “I thought about that during the first half of the season. He got silver behind me during the Grand Prix with only like eight or nine points less and I thought, ‘holy shit, if he had a single quad, I would have lost’.” 

Yuzuru cooed. “Awww, is that when you fell in love with him?” he asked, and Shoma flushed again but shook his head rapidly, looking down at the bed. “Ehhhhh?” he asked, looking at Keiji, who smirked. “When, then?”

Shoma bit his lip, looking away from them. “I- I knew him in Juniors and he was nice, but then my first season in seniors, he was trying to learn Japanese, so he started talking to me whenever we were at a competition together and he giggles when he says things wrong and it’s just-“ He sighed. “It’s just so cute,” he said with a miserable sigh. “He’s just so friendly and cool.”

Yuzuru cooed. “Awwww, you love him!” he said brightly, clapping excitedly. “Oh my God, you have to get together. It’ll be so sweet!”

Shoma frowned. “I don’t even know if he likes boys.”

Yuzuru and Keiji exchanged dramatic looks. “Shoma… the man is gayer than Yuzuru,” Keiji said seriously. “There is no world in which he isn’t gay.”

“And I know I’m really, really gay,” Yuzuru stressed. “I try not to seem too obvious, but I know I fail a lot.”

“You really do,” Keiji said with a chuckle. 

~

“Awwwww look at him, Tracy,” Yuzuru said fondly, gazing at where Shoma was eagerly lifting his head every time he heard someone speaking English, looking dejected whenever it wasn’t who he was looking for. They were all getting ready to start practice, and it was obvious that Shoma kept looking for Team USA… or one specific member at least. 

“What?” she asked him, and Yuzuru fluttered his eyelashes dramatically.

“Shoma has love on his mind and he keep looking for special friend,” he teased.

Tracy rolled her eyes. “Oh Yuzuru, don’t tease your friends,” she said, looking over at Shoma, who perked up immediately when he heard someone speaking English coming down the tunnel, only to visibly deflate when it wasn’t him. “Wow, he’s like a puppy waiting for his family to come home,” she said, and Yuzuru giggled.

“Yes!” he said with a big smile.

Tracy smiled, clearly playing along. “Who’s the lucky girl?” she asked, and Yuzuru started to correct her, only to have Shoma actually scramble to his feet, catching her attention. Yuzuru watched as Jason came around the corner and Shoma immediately smiled, looking at him even though Jason hadn’t seen him yet. “Ooohh,” she said, then looked at Yuzuru. “Really?” she asked, and Yuzuru giggled.

“He give Shoma _snacks_ , Tracy,” he said pointedly, and she laughed, tossing her head back with it. 

“Oh the quickest way to a mans heart, huh?” she joked. “Is that how your ‘friend’ landed you?” she teased.

Yuzuru snickered. “Quickest way to figure skater heart is beautiful quad sal,” he informed her and she tutted, rolling her eyes.

“Of course it did,” she said, patting his back. “C’mon, warm up now that you’ve laughed at your friend enough.”

~

At the gala practice, Javi was there, and Yuzuru tugged him along as they went out to the ice a little early just to spy on Shoma and Jason. When they got there, they saw that, other than rink workers, the only ones around yet were Shoma and Jason. They sat up in the stands together, sitting side by side with their heads leaned together while they looked at something on a phone. Jason said something and Shoma smiled and nodded, which only made Jason laugh and lean his head against Shoma’s shoulder and swat him on the chest.

“Awwwwwww, Shoma is make Jason fall in love!” he whispered to Javier, who chuckled softly, watching them once Jason sat up straight again, looking right into Shoma’s eyes.

“Well now, what do we have here?” Javier asked, sliding his hands to Yuzuru’s waist as he stepped close enough to whisper in his ear and Yuzuru shivered slightly, hands going to rest on Javier’s wrists as they watched. 

Yuzuru’s jaw dropped when _Shoma_ leaned in, smirking as he whispered something to Jason that made him blush. “Oh my God!” he hissed, smacking Javi’s wrist over and over as he watched when Jason seemed confused but before Shoma could run away, he bit his lip and said something with a flirtatious expression. “Looook!”

“I see it,” Javier whispered, whistling low. “Dang, Shoma’s got moves, who knew?”

When Shoma and Jason leaned closer to one another, both wearing ridiculous smiles and slight blushes, Yuzuru snickered and nudged Javi. “Watch this,” he said, then cupped his hands around his mouth. “DIRTY DIRTY, SHOMA-KUN!” he shouted, and Shoma startled so hard he _fell off the bench_ , and Jason yelped in surprise, slapping his hands over his mouth before leaning over to look down at Shoma, whose feet were all that was visible to Yuzuru and Javier from their position.

Javier snickered, kissing Yuzuru’s ear. “You’re such a terrible friend,” he said, and Yuzuru just snickered.

“I know,” he said smugly.

~

Yuzuru didn’t get to see what happened, but he heard through the grapevine that Shoma spent most of his first competition of the year hanging out with Jason Brown. However, after Shoma and Jason’s first Grand Prix event – which happened to be together – Shoma was the one who messaged Yuzuru with a billion exclamation marks and a plea for him to call him. 

When he did, Shoma looked panicked. “HELP ME I KISSED HIM!” he squeaked, clearly hiding in a toilet stall. 

Yuzuru frowned. “Why are you hiding in a toilet?”

“Because we were sight-seeing before the competition and he looked so beautiful in the sunshine so I just tipped my chin up and kissed him! Without thinking! In the middle of a Canadian street!”

Yuzuru smiled. “Awwww, yay!” he said, then frowned again. “So where are you now?”

Shoma bit his lip. “I… ran away. To a McDonalds we were walking past. And hid in the bathroom,” he said, looking thoroughly dejected. 

Yuzuru gaped. “You _just_ kissed him and ran away?! Shoma! He’s probably so worried about you!” He tutted.; “Leave the toilet and go find him and apologize for freaking out-“

“But I’m still freaking out!” he whined, letting his forehead thunk against the stall wall.

Yuzuru sighed and rolled his eyes. “Then stop freaking out and go kiss him again, you idiot! That man likes you, stop being stupid!”

Shoma whined dramatically and slumped. “But I don’t want to-“

“You are going to die a virgin,” Yuzuru said flatly, making Shoma pout.

“Why do you think-“

“Oh please,” Yuzuru interrupted. “You would not be so shy about kissing a boy if you’d ever sucked a dick in your life,” he said, and Shoma gaped.

“Ew, I didn’t need to hear you talk about- about-“

“Sucking dicks?” he asked and Shoma glared.

“I hate you so much.”

Yuzuru smiled smugly. “I know you do.”

It worked, though, because Shoma got off the phone and, presumably, went to find Jason and apologize for panicking.

~

Yuzuru only got a little while to watch Jason smiling at his phone and blushing some when he got messages in his time at his second grand prix event, because he had to be careless and injure himself in practice, but he watched the competition from his hotel, since he wasn’t allowed to walk yet and decided to convalesce in the hotel room while it was already booked up to give his ankle time to stabilize before trying to navigate an airport. 

To his surprise, after the competition ended, Jason came to visit him. 

“Hey, sorry to bug you,” Jason said after coming into his room. He walked over to the table and sat while Yuzuru hobbled back to the bed on his crutches. “Shoma want that I bring you this,” he said in his awkward but still understandable Japanese, pulling out a little Pooh toy with his ankle bandaged up. “I am thinking it is probably mean, but he say you will laugh,” he said, offering him the toy.

Yuzuru rolled his eyes. “Shoma’s such a jerk,” he said with a fond chuckle, looking at the little Pooh. He had to admit, it was amusing. “Soooo.” Yuzuru wiggled his eyebrows. “Shoma huh?” he asked, and Jason blushed but his smile only widened. “I guess that means he stopped freaking out in a toilet stall a couple of weeks ago, huh?” he asked, and Jason laughed.

“Oh my God, he says he freaked out but not that part!” He put his hands over his mouth, ears turning red. “He is sweet. I never think he is cute that way, but suddenly he seem grown up and I have much surprise.” Jason rolled his eyes, sighing. “We will see how it work with us. Distance is difficult, but I think we can do distance.” He deflated some. “I have sadness that I will not see him soon. I really was thinking that I could finish enough for final, but now it will not happen.”

Yuzuru gave him a sympathetic smile. “Don’t feel bad. I thought you would definitely win it after I had to drop out,” he said, and Jason shrugged. “Everybody has bad days,” he comforted, then gestured to his ankle. “Perfect example.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “It is only a few hours by train to go to where Shoma lives from here,” he suggested and Jason blushed.

“I travel with parents and sister and coach. I think I should probably not go visit with new boyfriend,” he said, and Yuzuru giggled at what he was pretty much confessing to wanting to do with little Shoma.

~

Javier was the one who barked out a laugh from the kitchen and came out to where Yuzuru was lounging on his couch with his ankle elevated – it was getting better, but after light training, he still had to elevate and ice it, even if he was going to hang out with his boyfriend – and sat on the floor beside the couch, holding out his phone. “What happened to shy little Shoma?” he asked, showing Yuzuru a video of Shoma _blowing kisses_ at the cameras, flirting with the world. “Look at him. That’s not the normal Shoma who is shy and hides his face,” he said, and Yuzuru snorted, thinking about how a withdrawal had gotten Jason to the final.

“That is attitude of man who got sex recently,” he informed Javier, who snickered. Yuzuru poked him in the cheek. “You always flirt more with cameras after we have sex night before,” he said and Javier scrunched his nose up.

“Do I?” he asked, and Yuzuru nodded, giggling.

“You flirt more after you get sex, it is weird, you think it would be before like me,” he said, thinking longingly about sex. “It is so long before ankle is good enough I will not risk injury in sex,” he complained, pouting at Javier. “Will you get tired of wait time and leave me?” he half-teased.

Javier rolled his eyes. “Never,” he said, leaning in to peck his lips. “Now. You should tease Shoma and let me watch,” he said, and Yuzuru grinned at Javier’s deviousness.

“This why we are perfect together,” he said, reaching out to play with a curl while he picked up his own phone to message Shoma.

“Guess we know the answer that virgin question, huh?” he typed, showing it to Javi just before hitting send. 

Javier grinned, resting his head on Yuzuru’s tummy to smile up at him fondly. “I love you so much, you devious, devious man,” he sighed and Yuzuru petted his hair and grinned.

“You have a lot of luck that I do not tease you, too,” Yuzuru informed him simply, earning a pinch to his side and a sweet smile. 

Yuzuru couldn’t wait to see Shoma’s reply to that message later. But first, as he looked up at Javi and grin. “You should carry me to bed,” he flirted, and Javier blinked in confusion. Yuzuru giggled and bit his lip. “I can still do some thing without hurting ankle,” he said, touching Javi's face. “You must just do what I say you cannot accidentally hurt me.” He smirked. “Whatever I say,” he purred, stroking a finger tip down Javi’s jaw.

Javi’s eyes widened and he nodded seriously. “That sounds great. We can laugh at Shoma later,” he agreed, and Yuzuru held his arms up to Javi so he could pick him up.

His phone buzzed on the table but he ignored it. He could tease Shoma later.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Surprise Romance: Shoma's POV](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084191) by [3ALover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ALover/pseuds/3ALover)




End file.
